Lord
The Lord is the representation of you as you play the game. He is the Lord of the castle you are rebuilding and strengthening. As he levels up, you will receive bonuses and unlock features such as higher level equipment for your Lord and longer lasting buffs for your castle. With each level the Lord levels up, he will gain Skill Points that will contribute to your power, castle and Lord development. The Lord has two status bars - Experience and Stamina. The Experience Bar is depicted in Blue inside the game while Stamina is Green. Experience The Lord can gain experience in numerous ways. Constructing and upgrading buildings within their castle, completing recommended and normal quests, using items, collecting Daily Rewards, exploring the Ruins out in the Kingdom and attacking Monsters out in the Kingdom are all ways in which a Lord can gain experience and level up. With each level up comes various reward items and Skill Points that can be used to obtain skills and cumulative bonuses for the Lord. Skill Points can be allocated into three different areas. # Combat - All military skills that increase troop load, attack, defence and health of your troops. # Development - All these skills focus on the development of the Lord's castle. Increases in gathering speed, resource income, depot capacity, science research speed, and building speed. # Support - These skill focus on increasing the maximum troop training, hospital capacity and healing speed. Also march speed when attacking monsters can be increased in this category, as well as trap construction and turret attack rates. All three categories have special skills that can be learned that further develop the Lord. Each category has 3 skills. * Combat - Immediate Return, General Mobilization and Help ** Immediate Return - Recall all marches from outside your castle causing them to return within 3 seconds. This does not work for marches participating in alliance rallies however. ** General Mobilization - Increases your maximum march by 10% but only lasts for 1 hour after activation. ** Help - Troops that would have been lost are instead only wounded after using this skill. This counts only for the first battle after activation. Troops will die if hospitals are full however. * Development - Bumper Harvest, Insane Gathering and Resource Protection ** Bumper Harvesting - After activation, this skill forces all resource plots within your castle to yield 5 hours of income (based on your current resource income.) ** Insane Gathering - Gathering Speed will increase 100% after activating this skill and lasts for 2 hours only. Refresh time is 18 hours after activation. ** Resource Protection - This skills makes it so that all the resources in your castle cannot be plundered for 2 hours. * Support - Energetic, Skilful Workman and Surrounded by Mud. ** Energetic - This skills gives the Lord 30 stamina points instantly. ** Skilful Workman - This instantly constructs 500 traps based on the highest level traps that can be built. ** Surrounded by Mud - This decreases the enemy's marching time when they are scouting or attacking your castle. This only works before the castle is scouted or attacked, not during a scout or attack against the castle. This skill lasts for 30 minutes. Stamina Stamina is needed to attack monsters and is regenerated at one point every six minutes. Five points of stamina are needed to attack a monster. However, during special events, monsters can sometimes need 20 stamina to attack. You can increase your regeneration speed through science research or Lord bonuses. Items are also available to add various amounts of points to you stamina level and can be bought or taken from monsters. VIP mode also boost stamina regeneration. Equipment The Forge can be used to craft various items for the Lord to be equipped with that can provide bonuses. The Lord has six equipment spots available to begin with: the helmet, chestplate, pants, boots, weapon and ring. Two more spots can be unlocked with a higher level Lord. Equipment bonuses depend on the materials used in forging, higher level materials equate to better bonuses. The following table is what each type of equipment bonuses are generally provided. Bonuses Each type your Lord levels up you receive skill points that will allow you to purchase various bonuses much like research. There are three categories of bonuses: combat, support, and development. They can give you perks such as increased troop load or faster building rates. Renaming & New Picture The name that your castle shows up as is your Lord's name and your username. It is originally Empire followed by a string of letters and numbers. You get one free name change and after that it will cost 200 gold coins to change it. You can also change your Lord's picture for free for once but then changing it at a later time will cost 400 gold coins